


20. Blue Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deal with a Devil, Immortal Tony Stark, Incubus Steve Rogers, Longe tongue, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, and claws and fangs, and wings, incubus Bucky Barnes, sex as payment, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Tony makes a deal with two demons. They've come to collect.





	20. Blue Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, basically, just porn and my crazy ideas that Lady Ukkey was forced to read and fix. Any mistake that you see is on me! Because she is graceful and never makes mistakes. 
> 
> I hope people like this :)

The room was dark, the light bulb overhead was moving in circles very slowly, it was the only source of light and threw moving shadows around the room that was unnerving Tony. His instincts were shouting at him to get the hell outta there. The fine hairs in his nape were standing, his hindbrain was screaming ‘danger, danger!’ over and over again. It was ridiculous because there weren’t many things that could kill him but whatever was lurking in the room was strong enough to wake the dormant fight or flight instinct in him. 

Suddenly, a caress. It came from behind and the brunet had to stop himself from turning around and look for whatever had touched him. Then, a chuckle to his left and warm breath gusting over his neck. Tony fisted his hands until his knuckles were white to stop what little shivering was going on. He couldn’t be seen as weak. This whole meeting was a battle of wits and he was not going to be the loser. Something glinted in his peripheral vision but he didn’t turn to look. He refused.  

“So, you need our help?” Came a deep voice from his left. Now that did send a shiver down his spine. 

“After so long denying us, you came here to ask for our help?” The second voice was almost a pout. 

“I can pay your usual rates,” Tony ground out the words, he wasn’t here to play games. “I need to get rid of this man before he exposes me as an immortal being.”

This time there wasn’t any playfulness but a growl “You let someone get so close to you they figure out what you were?” Without notice a body was pressed against his back, hands holding his hips in place. 

“Buck…” The second voice chastised and the first one, Buck, growled again. “Jealousy is not a good look on you, babe.”

Tony couldn’t help but agree with the one speaking. The shadow behind him was Bucky, the one speaking must have been Steve. And if memory served him right, Bucky was pretty handsome, so jealousy wasn’t a good look on him.

The hands moved from Tony’s hips to his abdomen and chest. The warm body behind him pressed harder against his back, breathing against his neck stuttered as a long tongue licked the shell of his ear with a purr. “We might need to lick you from head to toe to clean you.”

Tony tried to disentangle from the creature behind him but the hold was too strong. It was a reminder he wasn’t dealing with humans. These people were as far as humans as it was possible. He had fucked up from the moment he had left behind his only functional weapon. 

“Buck, you know the rules.” The one who was still lurking in the shadows said and Bucky groaned and retreated. “But he is right, we will need to get you clean before making any sort of deal.”

Blue shined through the darkness that suddenly felt oppressive. Bucky was still standing at his back, though he was keeping his distance now, so the one who was giving out that blue hue must have been his partner, Steve. 

“You mentioned our usual rates, I think you can understand that this is not a usual request,” the blue turned down a little but didn’t disappear. Instead, it focused into two points that turned out to be a tall, blond man’s eyes were impossibly blue. “And you’re not our usual client.”

Tony knew he was good looking, he did, but this man was just in another league altogether. The chiseled cheekbones, the strong jawline, the mop of blond hair carefully swept back as if he had made no effort whatsoever or that it was a bother to do so. The body was just as perfect as the face, to be honest. The broad shoulders and pectorals that couldn’t be hidden under the tight t-shirt the man was wearing and the trim waist. 

Tony felt his blood rushing through his veins and then something moved to the side and brown eyes looked that way before Tony’s sharp mind could register that it had been meant to distract his attention. A shift in the air, a blink of an eye and the blond man with the impossibly blue eyes was standing right there. Their breaths mingled and a smirk changed the angelic features into something more…  _ demonic. _

“No, you’re definitely not our usual client,  _ Anthony _ ,” a shiver ran down Tony’s spine and a dark chuckle reverberated from their left. The smaller man took a step backward. “There is no need to run, dear, we aren’t done talking yet.”

“I just changed my mind,” He went for sarcastic, it sounded more like scared. Names were a powerful tool in their world after all. “Maybe I should have gone to someone else, so if you excuse me…”

He barely got to turn around before he hit face first a hard chest. His heart thumped uncontrollably when he looked up to a pair of stormy grey eyes and a cruel smirk. The creature, Bucky, was just as handsome as he remembered.

“Steve, we shouldn't have used his name,” a thumb traced Tony's cheek. “He looks like a scared kitten now.”

“Yes, it’s a good look on him,” Steve stepped closer and held a hand up, lingering over Tony’s shoulder. “So good, I wouldn’t mind ignoring the rules.”

“Well, it’s not like anyone has to know,” Tony shivered at the dark promise in that statement, “And it’s not like he isn’t willing.”

It was true. He had been willing when he walked into the bedroom. His need to get rid of that man was such he had been about ready to sell his soul to these two. He should have hired a normal hitman, it wasn’t like he didn’t know any. 

“You can’t touch me though, I haven’t accepted your deal yet.” They had said he had to pay a different price. 

“Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…” Bucky tutted at Tony’s words. “You’re just as brilliant as always, but do you really think you’re leaving us again without making a deal?”

Tony wondered if it was possible to get out of the situation by using what he knew about these two, “I do, you can’t force me to accept a deal.”

A dark chuckle again and something slithered by his ankle, “We can’t force you, you’re right but we can do other things,” Steve said in a whisper, “But we know what you fear the most now…”

“And we are not above using it for our advantage,” Bucky seemed to melt as he claimed they were not better than the next asshole, looking for a good time. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Just like any other supernatural being wouldn’t. They smirked. “You would risk yourselves for…!”

“Oh, shush, you little thing,” Steve had a hand around his throat, not cutting his airflow but close enough that Tony stopped talking, “No, we wouldn’t because you’re smarter than that.”

The two creatures shifted again and they were one with the now obvious unnatural darkness. Tony couldn’t see them or hear them, but his hindbrain was feeling them moving. 

“We accept your deal, we will take care of your little problem, but first we want a taste of what you’re offering and afterward, we want twice our usual rates.”

Tony shivered when darkness swirled around his ankles and Bucky’s ethereal face appeared inches away from his own, “It’s not like you can’t afford it, gorgeous.”

Tony closed his eyes, he could refuse and deal with the issue at hand himself. Except Obadiah's snickering face made him sneer. No, he had come get these two because they were the only ones that would make Obadiah's death as painful as possible without leaving traces behind, “Ok, so… what now? Do I need to sign some paper or what?”

Laughter reverberated around the room and in a blink of an eye, two sets of arms had snaked around his hips and neck, two warm bodies, one pressed to his front the other his back. A hand tugged at the fine hair of his nape and lips crashed against his mouth. The kiss was vicious, more teeth and tongue and there was a pull from his stomach, his nerves endings were on fire and when what he realized was that Bucky moved away, a trail of blue was linking them. 

Tony didn’t have enough time to ponder on what that was as he was turned and shoved against Bucky’s muscular chest, “We’ve been hungry for so long, you know,” Steve whispered, his parted lips hovering over Tony’s, “And you refused us over and over again, so cruel… we’re going to enjoy ravaging you,” the voice sounded odd almost cooing, like a put-out toddler.

Different lips, different kissing style. Steve was a tease, flicking at Tony’s lips and tongue, asking for entrance and exploring his mouth with childish wonder and the same feeling pooling low on his abdomen. Between their barely parted lips another string of blue and blown pupils looking down at him, “The deal is sealed, you belong to us now,” teeth tugged at his bottom lip, “You will get your dead man and when we call, you come.”

If Tony had to explain how he was feeling, the only word that came to mind was fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy and he nodded because well, he did need Obadiah dead and these two men were asking for so little, weren’t they?

“Good boy,” Bucky purred before nipping at his jaw, “We will never go hungry again thanks to you, won’t we?” 

“N-no…” He sighed and he closed his eyes basking in the afterglow of a little kissing. 

“We’ll call you,  _ Anthony _ ,” Steve promised and they were gone with their teasing laughs and smiles. 

 

Tony didn’t see either man again in weeks. Not even a whisper in the darkness to remind him of the deal he had to fulfill. However, Obbie was dead. Natural causes according to the coroner’s report just as they had promised. And Tony celebrated. 

After a month waiting for the cops to show up at his door, too paranoid to show any kind of relief at a man’s death, Tony decided to go to his favorite place in the city and just unwind a little. No one would bat an eye at Tony Stark having some fun, he was after all just another playboy. 

He went to DD’s and sauntered to the bar, “Scotch, straight up,” the bartender’s eyes were completely black and he had long, long fangs brought him out  his favorite, giving the man a flirtatious wink, “Thanks, Neil, put it my tab, would you?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” The vampire nodded and the billionaire’s gaze went from dark corner to dark corner. 

Being immortal meant he had years and years of life but it also meant that there wasn’t much that interested him anymore. And humans, as he had learned once again, were too dangerous if he wanted to keep his true identity hidden. So from now on, he was going to be supernatural creatures only. Oh, look! There were two faeries who looked lonely! 

The woman had long black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes, there were vines growing from her scalp and white little flowers adorning her face and swan-like neck. The man had spiky white hair and doe blue eyes, a huge contrast to his olive skin. Every time he moved the air around him rippled and shined as if fairy dust fell from his skin. Tony’s cock gave an excited twitch in his pants. Yeah, those two would do for the night. 

He crossed the dance floor and smiled at the two faeries who smiled warmly back at him “Hello, beautiful,” they whispered at the same time though to Tony it sounded like one single voice, “Do you want to join us?”

“Of course, may I buy you a drink or a few?” They moved like water to open a spot between them that Tony didn’t hesitate to sit down and let them drape themselves over him, “How might I call you?”

“I’m Jasmine,” that explained the soft scent that came from the woman, though it was obvious it wasn’t her real name, faeries weren’t very fond of people learning their real names, “And I’m Spark.” 

With a flick of a hand, a waiter came around and placed three new drinks in the low coffee table, fuck, Tony loved DD’s. He started to talk to the faes and he let them touch him even when they were covering him with faerie dust and lipstick. It was a celebration, wasn’t it?

Unbeknown to him, two sets of eyes were fixed on him and they weren’t happy, “This wasn’t part of the deal, Steve,” the brunet hissed, “He is ours, he agreed.”

“I know, Buck, I know,” Steve answered and he tried to remain calm even when his blood was boiling, “But you know the rules.”

“Consent is essential, we can manipulate, but we can’t force,” Bucky drawled like a kid repeating something his mom had told him while rolling his eyes and sulking as he repeated what he had been told all his life, “So, how do you want to do this?”

Steve took a swig of his beer and turned to look at the immortal he was going to devour as soon as possible, no, that wasn’t enough punishment… He was going to make sure the only thing in Tony’s mind were Steve and Bucky, “We do it the only way we can, by demanding our payment.” 

They shared a smirk and hauled the bartender to order more drinks. The night was starting to look up again. 

 

They waited until Tony was a step away of pulling his dick out and they sauntered to the sofa and smiled at the confused looks the faes gave them, “Tony, so nice seeing you here,” Steve spoke up and the immortal finally looked at them, “We’ve been looking for you.”

“You might have been having dreams,” the faes squirmed in their seats and Bucky flashed his fangs, a ‘get the fuck away from our meal’. 

“No, I haven’t,” the tone was sharp and that was the moment the two beautiful people by his side decided to leave him alone. The seats weren’t unoccupied for long as the two demons sat by him, “What do you want?”

“Well, you owe us,” Steve trailed his fingers up Tony’s arm, “We’ve come to collect.”

“We can do it here, in front of all of these people or we can take you to our place, you will absolutely love our bed,” Bucky whispered in the smaller brunet’s ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it sending a shiver running up his spine, “Our huge bed with these sheets, they are so soft on naked skin…”

Blue sparked on the skin that Steve touched and the immortal wanted to grind down against Steve, over and over again, “What’re you doing?”

“We’re hungry, it’s not like you can blame us, can you?” Tony’s eyes focused on the way Steve’s lips looked when he pouted. Someone so dangerous, so otherworldly shouldn’t look like a chastised child. “You said we didn’t have to go hungry again,  _ Anthony _ , we don’t want to be hungry again so… let’s go, because I don’t plan on holding on for much longer.”

 

The ride to Brooklyn was fuzzy in Tony’s brain. The building they stopped in front of was fuzzy. Hell, even the two demons were blurry around the edges. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though. He let them take him upstairs, not knowing if they used the lift or the stairs, it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the door opening and the rooms they passed. They never stopped touching him, a hand on his elbow, an arm thrown around his waist. If anyone asked, he felt like he was high.

Steve tossed him on the bed, right in the middle of it and Tony chuckled. The sheets were soft. He looked up to the demons, they were pressed together and they were kissing. Suddenly, everything was sharp, the colors bright, almost too bright. Maybe that was the reason why all he could see was the blue in the small space between them. It was coming and going, from one to the other. They were feeding on each other. They started to take off their clothes in a practiced dance and for a second, Tony couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that surged in his chest. He decided to ignore the actual reason and he focused on how utterly beautiful they were. 

When they were naked, Steve turned to look at him and his eyes were glowing, or at least that was how Tony perceived it at the time, “Now, it’s time to feast, Buck, and our main course looks more than ready to be devoured.” 

Two sets of eyes on him now and then focused on his groin where his pants didn’t hide the obvious erection. He crawled on his back toward the headboard and the corners of his mouth were turning up in a tiny smile even if he hadn’t intended to. 

“I love when they try to run, it makes them taste so much better,” Bucky kneeled on the bed, a hand wrapped around Tony’s ankle, “After that disgusting man, you need to give us something better, doll, he tasted so awful.” 

The fingers digging into his skin were suddenly sharper and the immortal didn’t need to see what was going on to know that the wet feeling on his leg was blood, drops of it dripping down his feet but his brain didn’t register the pain, not even when the other brunet was tearing his pant leg to lick the small cuts, “Why am I feeling like this? I should be kicking your face for that…” 

The two demons chuckled but it wasn’t mockingly, instead, Steve laid down next to him while biting his bottom lip, “You don’t need to worry about that, handsome, just… enjoy it.” 

Lips were slammed into his own, a tongue traced the corner of his mouth and he parted his lips to grant entrance to Steve’s tongue who took the chance to explore Tony’s mouth without restriction. 

God, the immortal tasted just as good as he had always imagined it. No, it was even better than what he had ever imagined for, as he was backing away, Tony sucked on his tongue and had a hand curled on his nape, making the kiss as dirty as possible for as long as possible until their lungs were screaming for air. A string of saliva was connecting them and Steve almost purred when Tony opened his eyes. The brown had almost disappeared, it was barely a ring around the black pool that were Tony’s pupils. 

Tony was right to be concerned about his sudden willingness to sleep with them, but it was alright. The immortal had entered a contract with them, thus he was extra sensitive to their pheromones. It had to do with the consent of signing a contract with sex demons, some people didn’t want to pay after getting what they wanted. 

“Fuck, a kiss and he already looks this tapped out?” Bucky moved closer and licked the immortal’s slicked lips, “I want to taste him already.”

Steve agreed with him. They focused on taking the immortal’s clothes off and they groaned at the same time, all that naked tanned skin, unmarred and just waiting for them to mark him like theirs. Bucky’s claws snaked up Tony’s legs leaving red trails on their wake. Steve’s cock twitched and precum started to leak already. The blond man dived in but he ignored Tony’s cock to bite the hip bones, the immortal groaned and slammed his head against the headboard, which caused Steve to chuckle. 

“You’re an impatient one, aren’t you?” Steve caressed Tony’s side as he let the sexual energy flow from him towards Tony. It wasn’t illegal, he wasn’t drugging him per se, but he was going to let the immortal feel even more pleasure than any normal human being should be able to feel, “Don’t worry, we can deliver if you can just try to be patient for us.” 

The immortal groaned, eyes rolling back into his head, jaw slack and sweat forming on his brow and chest. The blond incubus didn’t need to turn around to know what Bucky was up to. He did though because watching Bucky’s lips stretched around the immortal’s cock with a blissed-out look on his face was beautiful. His elongated tongue was lapping at Tony’s balls while the brunet’s head bobbed up and down the smaller man’s length. 

“Your dick is getting all the action,” Steve mused while dipping his fingers between the immortal’s lips, he pressed his digits against the muscle that seemed couldn’t wait to curl around them and blue eyes noticed the way Tony’s cheeks sank as the man sucked on his fingers, “I feel like your mouth is getting lonely…”

He shifted until his knees were cradling Tony’s chest, the crown of his dick rubbing against those sinful lips, “Come on, suck on this, babe.”

Tony didn’t have to be told twice before he wrapped his plush lips around the dick being offered to him and he didn't need to be asked to try and suck more of it from the moment his tongue got a taste of precum there. He lapped at it like it was the most delicious treat he had ever tasted and it probably was. He bent his head forward, it was going to be totally worth the pain he was going to be feeling for days, as the blond man sighed breathlessly and thrust until the tip of his dick hit the back of Tony’s throat. 

It was an awkward position but Tony found he didn’t mind at all since his own cock was engulfed by Bucky’s mouth and whose tongue was sliding between his cheeks and teasing at the ring of muscles, while still working on his cock. Just how fucking long was that tongue!? And who fucking cared! It was mind-blowing and he loved it! 

Bucky hummed at the way Tony was lifting his hips as if he was trying to fuck Bucky’s mouth. He would normally let him do it but that wasn’t the idea right now. They were taking the control from here so the smaller man would learn his lesson: he was theirs to do whatever they wanted. He had even agreed to it! 

He made the smaller brunet spread his legs further apart and then he added a finger to the tongue already there. There was enough saliva that he could press the finger in and wiggle it inside looking for the bundle of nerves that would make Tony squirm around him. When he found it, Steve tensed as Tony moaned around his shaft. Yes, that was what Bucky had been looking for. 

But this was taking too long, Bucky wasn’t getting enough friction with just rubbing his dick against the sheets. He sucked harder and harder, adding two more fingers after working on stretching the immortal, but he kept hitting and pressing his prostate. He was going to milk this man for all he was worth. He knew it was coming as Tony’s muscles locked up, his balls tightened as he came. 

Grey eyes rolled into his head when his prey came down his throat and he got his fill of the energy an orgasm released, “Fuck, he is delicious, Steve…” And so filling too. So much life in him, so much energy. Bucky was never going to get tired of it, “He is stretched for three.”

Tony was blissed out, his vision had whitened out for a second and he felt like the air had been knocked out of him, just to be filled with such an amount of pleasure he didn’t know what to do with but moan around the dick in his mouth and let his jaw fall slack. Steve took advantage of that and rammed his dick in that hot cave as far as the position allowed him to. 

“I want to have him cock-warming me all day long,” Steve confessed before sitting by Tony’s side, “Come on up here, Buck, you’re gonna love it.”

Bucky laughed at the way Steve’s tail came out and was just swishing around lazily, he hadn’t come but he looked satisfied already. They flipped Tony over and pulled him to his hands and knees, “I wanna fuck his throat. Have you ever had your face fucked,  _ Anthony _ ?” 

Anthony whined. He knew he had, but who wouldn’t when you get asked such a question in  _ that _ tone? He nodded and let his jaw drop open, his tongue rolling out like he had been promised the most delicious treat known to man. The demon chuckled and pressed the tip of his dick against the flat of Tony’s tongue, smearing his precum all over it and it earned him a moan. Steve caressed Tony’s back enjoying how Bucky started to fuck their boy’s mouth with hooded eyes. 

Soon that wasn’t enough and he pressed two fingers into the fluttering hole. It tightened around his knuckles as if trying to get more into it, “You will be dripping cum for days when we’re done with you,” He substituted his fingers for his dick and fed it slowly, inch by inch until he was buried balls deep, “He is so tight, babe, tight and hot…” 

By the time he started moving, Tony was rocking between them like a ragdoll and it was such a sight. The room was filled with the smack of skin on skin and slurping sounds. Bucky was roaring way too soon, his skin covered in a blue sheen of energy, sharp fangs in full display and Steve’s back muscles shifted and ripped as he came in Tony and his wings spread to their full length. For a whole minute, the room was illuminated just by the amount of sexual energy being released from them and then it was absorbed by their hungry bodies. 

Tony’s limbs turned to putty but the demons wouldn’t let him just go to sleep. No, they still had a lot to look forward to. Steve sat Tony in Bucky’s lap and lavished his neck with kisses, his eyes on his lovers kissing mere inches away. 

The immortal wanted to say something, or he thought he did. His brain was full of cotton candy and his insides were screaming at him to wake up from whatever sex induced craze. He had entered the deal with these two willingly and knowing what they meant by rates. Maybe he should have looked around before coming for these two. Instead of enquiring them about what was going on or what was going to happen, he allowed them to move him like a toy until his ass was lined with the brunet’s cock and pushed him down until he was impaled on it. He moaned with the stretch. Where Steve had been long, Bucky was thick, thicker than anything he had ever had up his ass before, dear lord it was good. 

Something slithered around his waist and moved him up and down, he was tired, more tired than he had ever been after just one round of sex, no matter how mind-blowing it was. His hands went to the thing around his waist and moaned when he felt the strong tail of the blond demon holding him up for his lover to fuck. Tony moaned and rolled his head back, his eyes rolling back into his head and it was so good…

Bucky thrust up, meeting Tony halfway, the brunet had his eyes fixed on Tony’s chest and he ran his hands up and down until his thumbs were dragging over Tony’s nipples, until they were standing to attention, Bucky dived forward and lapped at them, rolling them with his tongue before grazing them with his sharp teeth, which elicited a moan from Tony’s slack mouth. It was the sweetest sound Bucky had ever heard and it was all because of his attention. 

When he thought that had been enough of focusing on Tony’s nipples, he ran his tongue up to the smaller man’s neck where he found that spot that made everyone moan. He bit down there and groaned when blood filled his mouth. The blood tasted a thousand times better when the individual was in the throes of pleasure, just like Tony was. 

With a flick of a hand from his lover, Steve moved Tony faster, the immortal was so gone with how much pleasure was coursing through him that he didn’t even notice the change in rhythm. Steve kissed the side of his head and snaked a hand around his dick to jerk the smaller man off into orgasm. They were going to train the immortal to come on their cocks and their cocks alone. Thus why neither of them tried to pleasure themselves, focusing instead in their third. 

Tony didn’t take long to come between them, his prostate being constantly stimulated and his cock wrapped tightly. Bucky wasn’t too far behind, adding his spent to Steve’s inside of Tony. It was going to be their best night, the demons were sure of it when more energy left Tony and greedily devoured by them.

 

It was hours later, many many hours, Tony didn’t know, Tony was ready to just fall over and sleep for days. They had been fucking all night with little rest to drink water and have some snacks that were fed to him by the demon that wasn’t buried balls deep in him and whispering sweet nothings and filthy promises to him. Tony found himself loving it, though he couldn’t know if it was because of whatever drug or pheromones they had used, or because he hadn’t been fucked this good in centuries. 

With a wet sound, Tony finally felt Steve’s cock slipping from his loose hole, cum dribbling down his own balls and he shuddered. God, he had been on the bad side of oversensitive too long if that got him to shiver. His eyelids were too heavy and all he wanted was to let go and take a nap. Nobody would blame him after these two had had their fun…

And yet, as soon as Steve rolled over and plopped down by his side, another hot body occupied the space between his spread legs, a hard chest pressing against his back and a hot breath gusting over his ear.   

“Come on, I can’t…” he tried to say but his eyelids were dropping and all he wanted was to sleep. A power nap even, if that was possible. 

Bucky nosed his neck, “Sleep, we will be here when you wake up,” he promised, when had they started talking so tenderly to him, “We will take such good care of you, doll.”

Tony didn’t fall asleep, the cock pushing inside his hole, the head dragging over his prostate shocking him awake. He moaned, the position was uncomfortable, to say the least, laying on his front, his dick trapped between his torso and the bed. Then something was lifting him, something strong and connected to the other demon that was lying by his side with lust-filled eyes. Between Bucky’s hand on his hips and Steve’s tail, he was moving up and down on Bucky’s cock, his own dick was wrapped in Steve’s calloused fingers and it was too much! But he still moaned and whined. 

He must have blacked out since he came back when teeth bit down on his neck and he came, or no, he wasn’t that conscious to notice. He turned his head, lips caressing Bucky’s temple. What an animal, biting him when he was… sleeping? Had he been sleeping? Did it matter? It was hot as hell to think of these two men having their fill with his unconscious body and he found himself having a dry orgasm just thinking of that while the cock was dragging over and over his prostate.

With one last thrust into Tony’s pliant body, Bucky dropped on the bed, his cock still buried balls deep in the smaller brunet’s hole, spurting the last drops of cum. Their bodies were covered in sweat and other body fluids the sheen of blue energy that kept flowing between the three of them. Steve’s tail lay Tony down and the immortal cuddled up against Bucky, whose eyes were hooded mouth parted slightly, he looked tired.

Steve got up and grabbed a wet cloth with the intention of cleaning the three of them, but then he turned around and found his lovers together and he stopped on his tracks, sighing wistfully.

“Is the view that good you won’t join us, punk?” Steve was looming over them with a pensive look on his angelic face. 

“His hole is loose and dripping cum,” the blond incubus whispered in awe and Bucky barked out a laugh, “He is so gorgeous like this… I don’t think I want to see any other look in him ever again.” 

Bucky pulled his lover to lay on the immortal’s other side, “You won’t have to, love, he is ours now,” They had made sure of that, “Sleep, Stevie, we can feast on him again tomorrow.”

Steve ran a hand up and down Tony’s back, letting out some of his own energy, “He is going to be so tired he might say no.”

Bucky stopped him from giving more, “Steve,” it was a warming, “You can’t go giving back energy, you need it to survive.”

Steve entwined their fingers and his smile was warm, “He needs the energy if we want him to last,” it was a lie, Bucky and Steve were extremely careful with sexual partners they both liked, they had taken but not enough to be life-threatening, “You want him to last, don’t you, Buck?”

“Of course I do, we have wanted him for too long to let him die so fast,” he said and they both were aware that they liked, loved Bucky dared say, Tony way too much, “But we didn’t take that much energy and I can feel your hunger, so, stop giving back energy and rest so we can have a really nice day tomorrow with our delicious boy.”

Steve didn’t answer but their hands rested in the small of Tony’s back, a white wing covered them and a tail curled around Bucky’s ankle. As the lights were flipped off, in the dark Steve admitted, “I can’t wait.”

 

Tony woke up feeling sore. He had never been this sore, ever. But it was the good type of sore, so he just groaned and laid on his stomach. That was when he noticed how empty and cold the bed was… odd. Given how many times he had been fucked, Tony thought his hosts would be tired too. Well, they were sex demons, weren’t they? He rolled out of bed and stretched, moaning as his joints popped. He had been fucked and fucked  _ good _ . So good he was still dripping with cum and he shivered with a stupid smile on his face.

He walked to one of the doors he hadn’t noticed the previous night and reached for the knob when the other one opened and Steve stood there with a quirked eyebrow, “Wrong door if your intention was to leave.”

“I was looking for the bathroom actually,” he waved a hand to himself and the mess he was in, “To get cleaned up since you and your friend lack bedroom manners.”

The blond man chuckled before answering, “We do, but it was in our best interest to let you… soak in our claim.”

For a moment Tony didn’t know what to say to that. Soak in their claim? What? He looked down to himself, claims were supposed to be visible marks, weren’t they? “What did you two idiots do to me?” 

Steve swaggered towards him until they were chest to chest and an arm snaked around Tony’s trim waist, a hand trailed down his back and fingers pushed between his cheeks. Tony did not squeal when he felt two fingers easily dip in his hole. “We don’t like to share, Anthony, and now nobody will ever touch you,” the tone was dark and possessive and it made Tony’s cock twitch, “You’re ours and we will never go hungry again.”

“So that’s the whole special rate thing, isn’t it?” He smiled because he hadn’t seen that coming, “I signed a life sentence?”

“I wouldn’t call it a life sentence, you’re allowed to leave and live and all that, but you’re ours. We call, and you come, pun intended,” it was all said with a husky tone, with Steve’s lips ghosting over his own and despite how much he would rather deny it, Tony couldn’t stop looking at that mouth, “But don’t worry, we’re going to treat you, just right.”

Yes, they were going to treat him right and he was going to keep coming to them, Tony was sure of it and this time, his mind was clear as day. 

“Prove it to me, then.” He whispered and they lips crashed together.


End file.
